


Up For a Promotion

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Dubious Intentions, Embarrassment, Fucked Silly, Influencing ones ability to say yes, Innocent Elias, M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pussy to ass, Size Difference, Small breast, Squirting, Trans Elias Bouchard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick, unprepared anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I have- you might be up for a promotion, Mr. Bouchard.”Elias’ eyes shoot open. His knees tense as he pops his palms against them. He turns to Mr. Wright with a wide, gummed smile. “Seriously?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/James Wright, Elias Bouchard/Jonah Magnus
Kudos: 54





	Up For a Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Implications that Jonah knows Elias is trans without him knowing
> 
> The word clit, pussy, hole, lips, organ and dick are used to describe Elias.

Elias sat with his knees pressed together. He shifted in his seat awkwardly. He couldn’t stop bouncing his knee. Couldn’t stop shifting in his seat.

He’d been asked to James Wright’s office. But he wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t aware of anything he had done that warranted him a visit to the head’s office. 

“So, Elias, is it?” Mr. Wright asked.

Elias was too wrapped up with his anxieties and confusion to realize he’d been spoken to. It took him a few moments to say anything.

“Mm? Oh! Uh- yes! Elias Bouchard!” He let out a harsh, awkward giggle. 

“Well Elias, it’s a pleasure to properly meet you- finally.”

Mr. Wright stood from his desk and stepped diligently as he made his way to Elias. Gripping onto his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. 

“Oh- finally?”

He looked at his hand then up to Mr. Wright. He was looking down at him, a thick smile curled across his face. 

“I’ve been meaning to get to know you, I’ve been watching your performance.”

“You have?”

Mr. Wright squeezed Elias’ shoulder again, sending a sudden pool of electricity in the pit of his stomach. 

He shifted in slight discomfort at the random feeling of arousal. There was nothing here to arouse him- just this strange soft buzzing in his ear. 

“I have- you might be up for a promotion, Mr. Bouchard.”

Elias’ eyes shoot open. His knees tense as he pops his palms against them. He turns to Mr. Wright with a wide, gummed smile. “Seriously?”

“Mhm. . .” He cooes, sliding his hand from Elias’ shoulder to his jaw- slipping his thumb against Elias’ bottom lip. 

Elias’ face curled from excitement to a slight confusion. 

He tried to say something but that buzzing turned to static, flooding his head. All he could mutter was a pathetic breathy whine against the tip of his thumb. 

“Your performance has truly enticed me, Elias. I would love to get to know you personally, Elias.”

“Oh- I’m- personally?”

His eyes couldn’t focus. He was glancing every which way. Catching each little detail in Mr. Wright’s suit, his face, his everything.

“Well, I do have to get to know you- know your reliability, your willingness. I need to know if you're worthy.”

Elias’ face curled, his brows hitching. He pulled away from Mr. Wright. “Like- a test?”

“Do you want it to be a test?”

Another random shock of arousal hit his gut as the static grew. His mind was suddenly racing to thoughts of James Wright- his hands touching him, his tongue against his skin- just a slur of thoughts he’s certainly never had before. 

Elias hadn’t even noticed the change in his breath, the soft look of arousal on his face. Didn’t even notice the pathetic gasp he made when Mr. Wright moved his hand back to Elias’ jaw, hooking his thumbs over his ear. 

“Oh- but I think you want a test, don’t you, Elias?”

“I’m- mm. . . What. . . What kind of test?”

His smile churned. He stepped away from Elias and clicked back to his desk. He set himself back into chair, leaving his leg spread. “Come here,” he hushed.

Elias felt hot as he stood up, he didn’t even realize how wet he was until his thighs pressed together. It felt almost as if he’d soaked through his boxers. 

His knees were weak as he walked. Stepping slowly as he made his way to Mr. Wright’s desk.   
He turned in his chair, implying for Elias to stand between his legs. 

Elias stepped between Mr. Wright and his desk. Mr. Wright rolled his chair up, trapping Elias between him and his desk. 

Elias squeaked as Wright stuck his hands out, sliding them against his clothed sides. He grabbed onto the fabric and pulled him down, pulling him into his lap. 

Elias gasped as he wiggled against Mr. Wright’s knees, trying to get a better seating. Wright placed his hands on Elias’ thighs, stroking with his thumbs. 

Elias could feel himself throb. He puffed out a needy whine. 

“So- needy, aren’t you Elias. Have you fantasized about this?” He smiled, showing his sharp, clamped teeth. “Fantasized about being used by your boss? For a promotion?”

Elias bit his lip and looked away. He could feel himself dripping down his thighs. “No-“

“Oh- really? Mm, but look at the state you’re in. You look so sweet, desperate. Can’t believe you’ve never thought about being bent over my desk- thrusting your hips back as I slide my tongue against you throbbing clit.”

A rush of heat passed through him. He felt like he was going to burst. It took Elias a second to fully realize what he’d said. 

“What- how did you. . .” He tried to finish his question but another wave of static filled his thoughts. 

He let out a pathetic whine as he squirmed, bucking his hips, and bringing his hands to his mouth. 

“Elias,” Wright cooed through a pursed smile. 

Elias curled his brows and parted his lips. “Yes sir?”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you- tell me how to use you properly.”

Elias jolted slightly. He curled his shoulders and sighed. “Touch me. . .”

Wright slid his hands to Elias’ waist, tugging him down. Elias fell back, his back pressed into the hard wood of his desk and his crotch pressed against Wright’s thick bulge. 

“Tell me how to touch you, Elias. You can’t possibly prove your performance if you can’t even use your words.”

Elias puffed and looked away. He couldn’t think straight. He opened his mouth to speak but a rush of heat hit him. He let out a little embarrassed whine. “I’m-“ he puffed.

“Oh- Elias. Come now, you’re a big boy aren’t you? If you can’t use your words then I’d be very happy to use your mouth for something else.” 

“I- mm. . . Please touch my chest.”

“Do you want me to touch you through your shirt?”

“N. . . No-“

“Then are you going to take your shirt off?”

Elias looked down as he hooked his shaking fingers between the buttons of his shirt. Slowly untucking each once. His shirt opened up to a thin white tank top.

“Oh- look how little you are. How sweet,” Wright says, sliding his hands underneath his top, sliding it over his skin. 

Elias squeaked as Wright rolled his palms over his chest. He fondled the thin skin between his hands, leaving Elias to puff and moan at the sensation. 

“Do you just want me to play with your chest?”

Elias gasped at a rather hard tug of his skin. He went to respond but a harsh wave of static hit him, causing a large shock of arousal in his stomach, leaving him to go limp with a bundle of pathetic whines. 

Wright pushed a laugh through his nose. He grabbed onto Elias’ waist and tossed him onto the desk. He slammed his hands next to Elias’ head, causing him to gasp in shock. 

“I’m rather disappointed Elias. I thought you’d be so much better for me. Can’t even answer my question, I don’t like repeating myself.”

“No! I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s okay, Elias. Your little dick is so hard right now- isn’t it? Look at you, you’re dripping through you trousers. So- needy. You probably can’t even think straight.

“All you can think about is me inside you? Huh? Fucking you raw, deep. How I might- split you in two, fucking your tight hole?”

Elias grabbed onto Wright’s forearms. He was puffing violently. He was going to burst- and Mr. Wright hadn’t even touched him properly yet.

Wright stared down at Elias with a crooked smile. “How long has it been since anyone’s fucked you, Elias?”

Elias stared up at Mr. Wright, fluttering his lids. He swallowed and curled his brows in confusion. “What?”

Wright grabbed Elias’ cheeks, squeezing him between his hand. “How long, Elias?”

“Almost. . . A year?”

Wright chuckled. “Oh poor baby, no wonder you’re so worked up. You’ve had no one to use you. But you want me to use you, don’t you?”

Elias bit his lip and nodded softly. “I do.”

Wright squeezed his cheeks. “You do, what?“

“I- want you to use me.”

“How do you want me to use you?”

Wright moved his hand back to Elias’ shoulder. He looked down at Elias, watching him huff and shudder underneath him. He watched as he worked so hard to get the words out.

Wright’s lip curled. He pulled away from Elias and stood straight, hands on his hips. “Strip.”

“Um- strip?”

“Sense you can’t use your words to tell me what you want- then I’m going to use you how I want. So strip.”

Elias pulled himself up, sliding his unbuttoned shirt off. He went to pull his tank top off but Mr. Wright stopped him. 

“Lift your arms.”

Elias obeyed, he lifted his arms over his head. Wright grabbed the edges of the tank top and slowly pulled it over his head. He tossed it to the side and grabbed his forearms, squeezing his skin beneath his hand.

Elias looked up to him with wide, hazed eyes. His chest shook with uneasy breaths. 

Wright reached his free hand out and took a fist full of Elias’ chest. Rolling and pulling the soft skin. Elias squirmed and gasped under his touch.

The static wrapped Elias’ skull. It sent shockwave after shockwave of arousal through him. That alongside Mr. Wright's thick hand pulling at his sensitive skin made his bulge stir. He felt brainless- nothing left but the static and arousal.

Elias’ body tensed as his breath quickened. There was such a thick buildup of electricity between his legs. He slammed his eyes shut as he felt the spark pop.

His back jerked and legs tensed as he reached a squirting climax- dripping through his pants and spreading across the desk. 

He whined out a pathetic moan as he shook. Before he could enjoy his afterglow Wright dropped his arms, snatching his jaw and forced his head up.

“Bouchard- coming completely untouched. How pathetic.”

“No- I’m sorry,” Elias puffed out- exhausted. “I didn’t mean to- I’ve never done that.”

“Look at this mess you’ve made. Tsk- turn around.”

Elias looked up to Mr. Wright with worried eyes. “I didn’t mean to-“

“Turn- around, Elias. Hands on the desk.”

Elias stood up. He wobbled as he turned around, setting his palms against the hardwood. He could feel his orgasm dripping down his leg- his wet pants sticking to his thighs. 

Wright set his hand on the small of Elias’ back, forcing him to arch. Elias sucked in his breath as Mr. Wright wrapped his arms around him. He slowly undid his buckle and zipper.

With a few tugs his pants and boxers were off. 

Elias shuddered at the cold air sticking to his wet skin. He looked back to see Mr. Wright standing behind him, gripping onto his soft round flesh.

“Oh- two sweet little holes for me to play with.”

He stretched the skin with his thumbs. A smug grin curled across his face as he watched Elias’ slick twitching holes. 

He took one hand and rolled Elias’ thick, throbbing dick between his index and his middle. A sharp gasp escape Elias as Mr. Wright slowly jerked the small organ.

“Oh you’re so sensitive too. You were so excited you came from nothing. I can’t imagine how tender your sweet baby cock is.”

His legs shook and his hips jerked as Mr. Wright played with him. Another harsh rain of static hit his skull. He let out a throaty cry as he felt another orgasm build up. 

The static grew louder in his ears, sending thoughts and jolts through him. Mr. Wright’s fingers felt like fire. 

Wright took his other hand and prodded his wet, dripping entrance. He slowly slid two fingers in, feeling the smooth silk of Elias swallow his fingers so greedily. 

“Oh- so tight. I don’t think your pussy could take my cock, Elias, you feel stuffed with only two fingers.” 

Elias didn’t respond. He just whined at the sensation. His back jolted and he cried out as Wright slid his fingers against his G-spot. It only took a few thrusts for him to have another squirting orgasm. 

His knees have out with a pained groan. Mr. Wright wrapped his arm around Elias’ neck, stil slamming his fingers into him. Elias crumbled into Mr. Wright’s arm with a puffy sob. 

After Elias rode out his orgasm on Mr. Wright’s fingers, he pulled himself back up, slamming his hand against the desk. 

“And you just had to ruin my suit as well-“

Elias opened his mouth to say something but all that left was a gasped, shaky cry. Wright laughed and grabbed onto his hips again, setting his knees straight. 

“Elias, can you get pregnant?”

Elias didn’t respond at first, he just stood there, shaking. Tears welling in his eyes from the intense stimulation. “Yes. . .” he moaned. 

Elias heard as Mr. Wright undid his belt. He bit his lip and squeaked as he felt Wright’s- thick, throbbing member slam against his backside. 

Without even seeing it Elias can tell it’s big. It twitches against his skin, the tip oozing.

“Well, let’s hope I feel like pulling out.”

He gave a breath little laugh and he slid his thick, dripping tip between Elias' soft lips. He whined as it rubbed across his over sensitive dick. After a few slick thrusts against his slick, sticky skin, he pushed his tip against his entrance.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Elias?”

“Please!”

Elias could hear his smug, posh smile. “Oh- please?”

“Please. . . Please fuck me- split my pussy in two with your cock.”

A cocky laugh escaped Wright. He slapped his hands down on Elias’ backside. He slid the tip in, holding it there.

Elias bit down on his lip. He whined painfully at the stretch. He wasn’t fully prepared for how big Mr. Wright was. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take anymore than the tip. 

Mr. Wright thrusted harshly, not allowing Elias to get used to his size. 

Elias screamed out, buckling his hips. His knees gave out and Wright grabbed his waist holding him up. He pulled out a bit before slamming back in. He repeated this motion a few times, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

Elias moaned screams and cries through his throat. He clung to the desk as his legs hung limp underneath him. He could feel Mr. Wright in his stomach. He was stretching him out so far.

He could feel himself tensing and straining against the mass inside him. It was too big, he couldn’t handle it. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Wright gripped onto his hips. He pulled out, leaving his tip in. Elias gasped in relief as he puffed violently, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Wright gave a crooked smile as he slammed back into Elias, bottoming out. 

Elias slammed a hand over his mouth and gave a painful scream into his palm. He lost all control of his body- he went completely limp. He lay flat against the desk- letting brainless moans out as Mr. Wright thrusted into him.

Wright gave a cracked laugh. “Oh Elias, you look so precious. So sweet! Here I was, worried you’d be too scared to do anything like this. But no! You’re a sweet little whore. 

“Oh- it’s a shame no ones been using you.”

He grabbed onto Elias’ biceps, pulling his arms back. He thrusted and slammed into him, Elias’ slick pouring down his thighs.”

“Mm- Elias what are you?”

“A- whore.”

Wright cackled. “A what?”

“I’m a whore! I’m- im a whore!”

“Oh fuck, and my sweet whore feels so good. Should I come inside my sweet little whore?”

Wright hooked Elias’ arms behind him and grabbed his forearms with one hand. He pulled him back, forcing his back to arch painfully. He leaned forward and hacked, “Pump you full, make sure everyone knows what a whore you are?”

“No! Please!”

“Oh- but don’t you want everyone to know what a slut you are? Getting pregnant by your boss? Showing everyone how easy you are.”

“Please! I can’t! Please sir.”

“Please sir what?”

“Please don’t come in me! Please- please don’t get me pregnant!”

Wright moved a hand to the back of Elias’ head, slamming his face against the desk. He pulled out of Elias with a wet pop. A smile curling across his lips as he prodded his tip against his other entrance.

Elias’ eyes widen in realization at what was about to happen. “Wait-“ he tried to say. But Mr. Wright didn’t even hesitate to push inside.

Elias’s Mouth opened in a pained, silent cry as his ass was stretched open. He tried to jerk his hips in protests. But Wright pushed deeper. 

Wright thrusts his hips, smacking against Elias. 

“Mm- I should have been fucking your ass this whole time.”

He gave a harsh, open palm slap to Elias’ backside. Elias jumped in response. After a few thrusts he’d give another slap, each harder than the last. 

Elias lay there- his face pressed into the desk and his bottom seething in pain. He was mindlessly gasping, wheezing, moaning. His arms were limp. His legs were barely holding on- the only thing keeping him up was Mr. Wright’s throbbing member inside him. 

Elias’s head was nothing but static. He’s climaxed again by now but the static won’t even let him recognize what his body feels. All he could feel is Mr. Wright’s length. 

It stretched him so wide, filled him to the brim. 

Wright gave a few hard slaps against his ass as he gave a harsh throaty moan. Pumping his hips into Elias, releasing inside Elias.

Elias cried out as the thick strands filled his body. He let out a needy cry as Mr. Wright pulled out. 

Both holes were left stretched out, slick and twitching. 

Wright let go of Elias and stepped back leaving Elias to slump to the floor. He hit the carpet with a soft thud. He squirmed and wheezed as he tried to regain himself. 

James Wright looked down to him. “You’ll do absolutely lovely, Elias. Just perfect.” For


End file.
